<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Got You by micherose_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714116">Finally Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/micherose_7/pseuds/micherose_7'>micherose_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, One Direction Imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/micherose_7/pseuds/micherose_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has his sites on the girl of his dreams. The only problem? It is his band mates sister!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Niall Horan/ Orginal Female Character, larry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall's POV:</p><p>We are rehearsing for our concert in a few weeks when she walks in: Gemma Styles. I look her up and down and think to myself how good she looks in just a t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>"I see your hot sister is here Harry." I say.</p><p>All the boys look at me shocked.</p><p>"What the hell did you just say?" says Harry as Liam says "Hey lets not do this today"</p><p>"I said your sister was hot, because she is" I say to Harry.</p><p>"Well you better just be looking" Harry says.</p><p>"Why?" I shoot back</p><p>"What?" Harry says. </p><p>"Why should I just be looking?" </p><p>"Because that's my sister!" </p><p>"And I'm your best mate not some loser hitting on her in the street!" </p><p>Harry looks down. "I know that and I understand but I still don't want you going out with her." </p><p>At that moment I knew my crush with Gemma was more than just a crush because that comment broke my heart a little bit. He didn't want me with Gemma. But I didn't understand why. I wasn't like him and Louis fucking every girl in sight. I kept to myself mostly because I really liked Gemma. So, I turn from Harry walk straight to Gemma and kiss her straight on the mouth. After a second, I realize she is kissing me back and a smirk forms on my face.</p><p>I step back from Gemma and look at Harry who is looking like he might take a swing on me.</p><p>"And that's the end of this session" Louis says.</p><p>I then look at Gemma and smile.</p><p>"Will you go on a date with me?" I ask.</p><p>She looks at me, looks at Harry, then nods her head.</p><p>"Yes, I would love too" she says.</p><p>I then walk out of the studio and go home.</p><p> </p><p>Gemma's POV</p><p>Niall Horan just asked me out! ME! I was trying not to freak out at this amazing fact but it was just getting very hard not to. Niall just walked out and I'm trying to keep a semi-straight face so I don't look like a smiling idiot.</p><p>"Lets go Gems" Harry breaks me out of my thoughts.</p><p>We leave and get into the car. Harry in the driver seat, me in the passenger.</p><p>"You not going on a date with him" Harry declares.</p><p>"You are not the boss of me Harry" I shoot right back.</p><p>"Gems, I know you have liked him for longer than this band has been together but the answer is no you cannot and will not go on a date with him." He thinks just because he doesn't approve I will do what he says.</p><p>"That is exactly why I should go out with him because I have liked him forever and I also wasn't asking your permission." Just then my phone goes off and it is Niall. I have had all the boy's phone numbers forever so it isn't too odd that I already have his number.</p><p>Niall: Are you free later today so we can discuss our date?</p><p>Me: Whenever your free just come pick me up.</p><p>Niall: Okay I'll be there at three.</p><p>Me: Perfect!</p><p>"Who was that?" inquires Harry</p><p>"If you must know it was Niall. He's coming to pick me up later" I state.</p><p>"Gems" Harry looks down disappointed that I won't listen to him. " I know you. You have trouble trusting people at all and when you do you trust too much and get hurt. I just don't want you expecting Niall to be this guy who is perfect for you just because you have liked him for so long."</p><p>"I understand Harry but maybe we are meant for each other"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. "Please just see where his head is at before you go in thinking this will be a serious relationship."</p><p>"Okay I will".</p><p>We pull into Harry's drive way and go into his house. As soon as we are inside he pulls me to him and hugs me.</p><p>"I missed you so much Gems"</p><p>"I missed you too Hazza"</p><p>We haven't seen each other in months because he just came off a nine month tour. I came to see him for a week before my last month of high school because I don't know what will happen after I graduate and I don't know what I will do with my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just the beginning. I will try to update regularly but no promises. This book will contain smut as we go on so be warned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall's POV:</p><p>I pull into Harry's drive way and text Gemma. I don't really want a confrontation with Harry right now. I'm already feeling bad for going against his wishes. </p><p>Me: I'm here.</p><p>Gemma: Okay on my way out.</p><p>She comes out the door looking absolutely stunning as always. She didn't change since earlier but I just love how she looks. She opens the car door and climbs in.</p><p>"Hey" she says with a shy smile.</p><p>"Hey" I say back with what I know is a stupid grin on my face. "We're going to go back to my house. Is that okay?"</p><p>It isn't like she hasn't ever been to my house. Whenever the band isn't on tour she is always by Harry's side.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine." she replies.</p><p>I can't think of a damn thing to say until we're almost at my house so we sit in silence for most of the ride. As we turn on my street I finally think of something to say.</p><p>"So how long are you staying in town?" I ask.</p><p>"Just for a little while. I have a little over a month until I graduate and then I'll probably come back until I figure out what to do with my life." she replies.</p><p>"Oh are you going to come on tour with us this summer?" I inquire.</p><p>"I don't know. I rarely even go to your guy's concert let alone a whole tour." She seems uncomfortable with the question but I don't know why.</p><p>I pull into my drive way and we go into the house. I lead her to the couch and sit her down. I simply look at her and smile and just keep thinking how lucky I am.</p><p>"Can I kiss you" I blurt out. I look down and can't believe that just came out of my mouth. " I .. I mean ... like... would you like to kiss me again since our first one was in front of everyone."</p><p>I feel like one of the stupid people on the planet and don't even know why she didn't just get up and go home or to Harry's anyway. But then she say:</p><p>"Niall, I would love to kiss you again."</p><p>So I lean in and kiss her very softly not wanting to push her into anything but then she licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and so I give it to her. Next thing I know she is on my lap, grinding into me. Her hands are in my hair and mine and running up and down her back just wanting to touch every part of her.</p><p>Then the door bell rings. Instead of immediately getting off of me she slows down the kiss, sucks on my bottom lip, and pulls it back a little. Before I can stop myself I let out a low moan. She then pecks my lips one more time and goes back to sitting on the couch normally. I get up slightly dazed to go answer the door.</p><p>"Um.. you might not want to get the door." Gemma gets up and walks over to me a few steps away from the door. I give her a confused look. "You have lipstick on your lips" </p><p>"Okay, you get the door and I will be right back." I say. I go to try and get lip stick off. </p><p>Gemma's POV:</p><p>I just made out with Niall Horan. Before opening the door I try to get the blush that has crept on my face from the actions I made. I open the door and on the other side is Louis.</p><p>He gives me a confused look at says, "This is Niall's house right?"</p><p>"Yes, it is" I smile at him. He comes in and gives me a hug.</p><p>"I have missed you so much Gemma." He says.</p><p>Louis and I are really close. Well I am really close with most of  the boys.</p><p>"I missed you too" I hug him tight loving when I am in the presence of people I can trust. He lets go of me and leads me into Niall's kitchen.</p><p>"Okay, I know you and Nialler are like a thing now or whatever but he better have not forgotten we are going to the movies today." Louis says.</p><p>I blush as Louis takes food out of Niall's fridge. He turns around and eyes me. He then takes a step toward me. I blush even more.</p><p>"You just made out with him didn't you?" He say as I blush even more. "Where is Niall anyway" Then his eyes go wide. "You guys didn't ... you know?"</p><p>I blush even more and laugh. "No Louis we didn't" Louis starts laughing too.</p><p>"Okay, Okay, just wanted to make sure because I know you have been in love with him forever but you still can't rush things like that."</p><p>"I have not been in love with him forever I just have had a little crush on him for a while now." I reply.</p><p>"Bullshit, you ogle an Niall every chance you get. You have explicitly told me that you wish he would just notice you and now that he finally has you are so happy you can't even think straight." He looks at me and I roll my eyes still trying not to blush. "But I am happy for you, I really am"</p><p>He shoves a half-eaten sandwich into his mouth and walks out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Nialler!" He screams. I follow him into the living room and then up the stairs where Louis starts opening every door we pass looking for Niall. Just as he is about to open the bathroom door Niall steps out lips still a little swollen from me sucking on them and looks at Louis.</p><p>"Yes, Louis!" He screams back at Louis from five feet away.</p><p>"Just wondering if you were going to kick me out so you could make out with this one or if we were going to the movies still?" Louis replies in his normal voice.</p><p>Niall looks past Louis at me, gives me a look, and actually blushes.</p><p>"Why must you be so nosy Lou?" He looks at me again and then starts walking back down stairs. As he walks past me he grabs my hand so we are walking side by side.</p><p>"I am not nosy but when you invite someone to something and then I come in and your girlfriend has a look of lust in her eyes it doesn't take much to put two and two together Nialler." Louis argues.</p><p>"Whatever Lou, do you really want to go to the movies or can we just stay here and hang out?" Niall asks.</p><p>"No I'll go hang out with Harry because I bet he is in a surly mood because of you two." Louis then walks out the living and we hear the front door close. "And you still have a lipstick stain on you." </p><p>Niall puts his face in his hands. "Now all the boys are going to know about it" I laugh.</p><p>"I swear he came just to eat your food." I say to Niall.</p><p>"Did he really eat my food? Dammit! I hate when the boys come and take my food because I hate going grocery shopping" He says.</p><p>He then pulls me by the waist so instead of being side by side we are facing each other. I look up at him and smile. He leans down and pecks me on my lips.</p><p>"You know I never thought you would ever be interested in me." I say.</p><p>"Yeah? Well I have been interested in you for months maybe even years" He replies.</p><p>I blush and can't believe what he just say.</p><p>"Really?" I say</p><p>"Yes, I mean you are really hot first of all and then we got put in the band and I got to know your personality and your quarks and I cannot believe you have actually considered going out with me at all."</p><p>"I can't believe you were interested in me either." I reply.</p><p>He gives me a soft slow kiss and then pulls back.</p><p>"So our date, is there anywhere you absolutely want to go?" He asked.</p><p>"No, I want you to pick and just tell me how nice to dress."</p><p>"Okay, so tomorrow night then?"</p><p>"Sounds good!"</p><p>"Okay so now I will drop you off at Harry's and pick up Louis so we can go to the movies because I do feel bad I forgot."</p><p>"That's fine with me" I smile at him.</p><p>He then goes and drops me off at Harry. He pecks me on the lips and then we get out of the car. I let him in the house and we walk into the living where we find Louis and Harry watching TV.</p><p>Harry turns around and gives me a fake smile. I give him a dirty look.</p><p>"Lets go to the movies Louis" says Niall.</p><p>"To late all the boys are coming over here for dinner because Harold is cooking" replies Louis.</p><p>"Yes!" I exclaim. "I love Harry's cooking" I go over to Harry and kiss his cheek. He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Well you are really the reason I am cooking." I smile at him and say, " I know".</p><p>At sit down on the couch beside him and Niall sits on the other side of me. We watch TV for a little after a while Harry stands up and looks at Niall.</p><p>"We need to talk" and then they both walk up stairs.</p><p>I start freaking out. What if Harry convinces Niall he should go on a date with me? What if Niall truly was just messing with Harry? I look at Louis with wide eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Hey your okay. There is nothing to worry about okay. Niall likes you a lot. He has for a while now and we all knew about it even Harry. Harry told him to stay away from you and he didn't listen so Harry is a bit mad." Louis explains.</p><p>"Niall has liked me for a while now? He told me but I didn't want to believe him." I ask</p><p>"Oh yeah, I swear he is always on your twitter and Instagram more than he is on anyone else's." He replies.</p><p>I smile at Louis and when he rolls his eyes I blush just a little bit. While Niall and Harry are upstairs talking Liam and Zayn show up.</p><p>"Hey Gemma, Hey Louis" says Liam as he walks in as if it is his own house.</p><p>"Hey" I say politely while Louis jumps up to explain the situation.</p><p>"So Harry and Niall are up stairs talking and I kinda am a little worried about it because you know how Harry gets over Gemma." Louis says as fast as he can.</p><p>"Are you serious and you two just let them go" Liam says while walking toward the stairs.</p><p>"It's fine nothing will happen" I say calmly.</p><p>Liam looks at me with a weird look but I know it is true. Harry knows I would be very upset and Niall would never get on Harry's bad side.</p><p> </p><p>Niall's POV:</p><p>I am a little nervous when Harry leads me upstairs and into his room but I know that everyone will be okay. He shuts his room door.</p><p>"Okay so I'm going to be very straight forward okay?" Harry asks as soon as he shuts the door.</p><p>"Okay" I reply. After that Harry starts ranting.</p><p>"You cannot hurt Gemma. You don't know her like I do. She is more than a confident no worry kind of girl. She hates when she gets too much attention and loves cuddling. But most importantly when she gets hurt she shuts down. I mean completely hides from the world. So if you truly are not serious about being in a relationship with her you have to end it now. She needs you to tell her you care for her and -"</p><p>I cut in. "Harry. I promise you I am completely serious about Gemma. I told you that weeks ago. I am sorry for not respecting your wish to stay away from her but Harry you don't understand. I don't just like your sister. I am in love with her and have been for a while so please stop acting like you and me aren't best friends just because I'm with your sister."</p><p>I realize how rude that may have sounded and try to fix it. "I didn't mean to --" He cuts me off.</p><p>"I get it Niall and your right we are best friends and it was wrong of me to act like you were just some random guy."</p><p>"Okay" He nods and opens that door back up and we go back down into the living.</p><p>"How could you say nothing would happen its Harry and Niall you've seen them fight over where to sit at the table and you are much more important than a fucking seat." Louis is saying.</p><p>I look into the living and Gemma, Louis, and Liam seem to be in a pretty heated conversation while Zayn is laying on the couch flipping through the TV channels.</p><p>Harry clears his throat and Louis and Liam look up at us and Gemma spins around looks at Harry then looks at me looking like she doesn't know how to act.</p><p>"It's fine love" I tell her and smile at her. She smiles back and nods.</p><p>Harry goes to her and gives her a hug I've only seen him give Louis,his best-best friend, or Gemma. I always wished someone would hug me like that. Like they never want to let go.</p><p>"Okay lets eat."</p><p>We eat and then we go home. I peck Gemma on the lips then look at Harry nervously. He pretends he didn't see but I am still nervous about how touchy he will let me be in front of him. Gemma notices and of course kisses me again a little more than just a peck. I go home and can't wait for my date tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemma's POV:</p><p>It is just past noon when I get a text from Niall.</p><p>Niall: Dress fancy. Be ready by seven.</p><p>Gemma: Can't wait.</p><p>I really cannot wait. I have been ready for this date with Niall for what feels like forever.</p><p>Niall's POV:</p><p>After I texted Gemma I go and take a nap until I have to get ready. I am super excited for this date but I don't know what will happen.</p><p>A few hours later:</p><p>I am driving to Harry's house to pick Gemma up and I am getting a but nervous. I want this to go good and don't know what to do. I go up to the house and knock on the door. Something I never do by the way. I usually just walk into Harry's house. Gemma opens the door in a royal purple dress that stops just above her knee. She looks absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>"You look amazing" I say to her and smile. She blushes a little and looks down.</p><p>"You look good too" she says back and smiles. I am wearing a formal dark blue suit with a while shirt and dark grey tie.</p><p>"Are you ready?" I ask her politely.</p><p>"Yes, of course." she says. She steps outside and I led her to the car. I open the passenger door for her and then go to the driver side.</p><p>"We are going to the french restaurant down town" I explain to her.</p><p>"Really that place is super fancy"</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to go somewhere we normally wouldn't go to on a daily basis so I picked there."</p><p>"I would go on a date with you anywhere" she says to me.</p><p>I stop at a stop light and look in her eyes. Her comment was genuine and innocent but it felt like so much more than that.</p><p>"I would go on a date with you anywhere" I reply back to her. She blushes even though I simply repeated her line back to her.</p><p>We arrive at the restaurant and we walk up to the hostess.</p><p>"Name?"</p><p>"Niall" I reply. Gemma gives me a look and I know it is because I didn't put the reservations under my last name. Once the hostess seat us I explain.</p><p>"If I put the name under Horan we would have had to fight paps to get in but because it is under Niall it usually goes under the radar."</p><p>"That is actually pretty smart." she says.</p><p>After that we make conversation but it is pretty hard to make conversation with someone you have known for so many years. We manage to make it through the night.</p><p>As I ask for the check Gemma grabs my hand.</p><p>"This was amazing Niall. I can't believe you took me to this fancy place. I simply love it"</p><p>"Well, I wanted you to understand that I want this to be a serious relationship not just casual." I reply.</p><p>"Understood." she replies simply with a smile. </p><p>Our waiter comes back with our receipt and some news.</p><p>"The front of the restaurant has lots of people with cameras but you may go out the back if you wish." he informs us.</p><p>I look at Gemma but her head is looking into her lap.</p><p>"No it is fine we will go out the front" I reply to the waiter.</p><p>I stand up and offer Gemma my arm. She takes it and I feel that she is trembling slightly. I look at her and peck her on the cheek.</p><p>"It is okay love, I want to show you off lets go."</p><p>"But Niall --" I cut her off with a quick kiss and start leading her out of the restaurant.</p><p>As soon as we exit the doors we are bombarded by cameras and microphones and people asking questions.</p><p>"Are you two on a date?"</p><p>"Are you dating?"</p><p>"How long has this been going on?"</p><p>"Does Harry know?"</p><p>I look back at Gemma and she looks scared as hell. I opt out of answering any questions and get her to the car as quickly as possible. In the car I start to feel terrible.</p><p>"I'm sorry Gemma. I didn't know that it would be too much for you."</p><p>"No it's fine Niall but can you just take me home." she replies. She says it with little to no emotion. Not at all like her usual self which has so much emotion you can't help feeling everything she is feeling. I would have never believed she could be so closed off.</p><p>I feel terrible but instead of explaining myself further I simply mumble "okay" and start driving her home. When we pull into the drive-way she says goodbye and goes to the house as quickly as she can. I don't even know what I did wrong.</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I am in the house waiting for Gemma to come home. I am also with Louis. Right now Louis and I are sitting on the couch watching TV. I hear the door open but no one walks in the living. In my house you have to walk through the living room to get to any other part of the house. I look at Louis and slowly get up.</p><p>"Gems?" I call. In response I get a muffled sob. I run to the doorway and find Gemma looking at her phone. I snatch her phone away and know exactly what happened.</p><p>"Paps?" I ask softly. She simply nods her head. I then look at her phone and see the tweets from all of Niall's fans who are mad that he is now taken.</p><p>"Gemma you cannot listen to those people. Niall wants to be with you. Why didn't you tell him you didn't want to go out the front." She shrugs he shoulders as I bring her in closer and hold her in my arms.</p><p>"Gemma did you tell Niall you were feeling this way?" She shakes her head no.</p><p>I call for Louis.</p><p>"Yes, love?" he replies to me and sees the situation on hand.</p><p>"I need you to call Niall" I ask him.</p><p>He miss reads the whole situation. " I don't think that is a good idea Harry. Why don't we --" I cut him off.</p><p>"Him and Gemma need to talk okay it is nothing about me." Louis nods his head and walks out of the room to call Niall.</p><p>"Gemma you are going to talk this through with Niall. This is what you do in serious relationships you don't bottle everything in."</p><p>"But I hate talking to people about how I feel" she replies into my chest.</p><p>"I know but you talk to me and can talk to Niall too." She wipes her face and nods her head.</p><p>"I'm going to go change"</p><p>"Okay" Louis comes back in the room as Gemma goes to change.</p><p>"Niall is turning around now. What happened?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Gems hates attention. Good or Bad. She wants to be a nobody and have nobody prying into her life but with me as her brother and Niall now as her boyfriend that will never happen." I explain.</p><p>Louis nods his head.</p><p>"Niall went out the front to show off Gemma to the world not knowing that Gemma wouldn't like that."</p><p>"Exactly" I reply. " Most girls would love for their boyfriend to claim them to the world to show their relationship was serious but Gemma likes all that to be behind closed doors not in front of literally the entire world."</p><p>I feel terrible and Louis can see that so he put his arms around me and hugs me.</p><p>"It is not your fault Harry. You cannot blame yourself." Louis always knows exactly what I am thinking.</p><p>"I told Niall that she doesn't like attention but I should have explained it more." I shoot back.</p><p>"No, they need to communicate with each other not have you be there peace maker." I nod my head knowing Louis is right.</p><p>The front door opens and me and Louis spring apart. Me and Louis are together but no one knows besides Gemma. We don't know how anyone will react so we keep it a secret.</p><p>"Hey Niall she needs to talk to you" I explain to Niall.</p><p>"I know. I don't know what happened we had a great night and then all of a sudden she put up these walls and became emotionless." He looks at me looking for answers.</p><p>"You need to talk to Gemma. I cannot be your peacemaker." I use Louis words. Louis nods his head beside me.</p><p>"Are the rest of the boys here?" Niall asks.</p><p>Louis jumps in with an answer. "No they said the were busy." Niall nods and asks where Gemma's room is.</p><p>As soon as Niall is up the stairs I pull Louis back into me and continue hugging him.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"For what?" he replies.</p><p>"For being with me"</p><p>"I will never leave you Harry."</p><p>I can't help the smile that comes to my face as Louis pecks me on the lips and leads me back in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall's POV:</p><p>As I walk up to Gemma's room I can't help but feel like this whole relationship is gone. I also realize that Harry said something about attention yesterday and I didn't listen. What if she doesn't want it to be serious like I do? What if she decided she really doesn't like me? What if she wants to end it today? </p><p>I stop in front of her door and take a deep breath. I knock lightly on her door not knowing what is going to happen next. She opens her door. She already changed out of her dress. Now she is just in a tank top that hugs her breast and shorts short enough you can see the bottom of her ass. I take another deep breath but for a completely different reason. She looks completely sexy no matter what any else says. </p><p>"Hey" she says softly snapping me out of checking her out. I remember why I came here in the first place. </p><p>"Hey" she opens her door wider and lets me come in her room. We sit on her bed and I see her dress is thrown on the floor laying over her shoes. I also see the make-up wipes still on the bed from her taking her make-up off. I decide to start the conversation. </p><p>"Before we go into what we each did wrong or what went wrong in general can you just tell me what happen?" </p><p>She nods her head and takes a deep breath. </p><p>"I don't like attention. Good or Bad. I knew that if the paps got pictures of us that it would lead to your fans saying stuff about me on twitter and that scared me. I want our relationship to be private between just us. I don't want the whole world to know everything about us." She explains this as quick as she can and then goes quiet looking quite nervous. </p><p>"Can I explain myself now?" I ask softly. She nods her head. </p><p>"Taking you in front of the paps was another was of me showing you I wanted us to be serious. I don't want everyone to know everything about s either but I didn't want to make you feel as if I was hiding you from the public because that is not what I was trying to do. I want everyone to know you are mine." Now it is my turn to be nervous. </p><p>"Okay, so what now?" she questions. </p><p>"Well, I wanted to ask you a question" she looks into my eyes and I swear it is like gazing into her soul. She raises on eyebrow hinting for me to continue. </p><p>"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask so quietly I'm afraid she didn't hear me so I say it again louder. " Will you be my girlfriend?" </p><p>She continues looking at me and a smile breaks at on her face. She starts nodding. "Yes, I would love to" </p><p>She jumps in my lap and hugs me and I hold her tight. </p><p>"One more thing" I say. She stops hugging me and looks back into my eyes. </p><p>"Don't read all that stuff on twitter please. It won't do you or me or us any good." </p><p>"Okay I won't." she replies. </p><p>"Also, I don't want you to shut me out like that again. I know I should have tried to open you up harder but I just didn't want to come on too strong. Next time something is bothering you you need to tell me even if I am not listening you need to make me listen. I don't know what your feeling but you can tell me what you feel whenever." </p><p>"Okay, but then you need to try to listen to me more and not just do what you want. We need to not to keep everything bottled up. If this is serious then we need to be honest with each other." </p><p>"That sound good to me." She smiles at me and her eyes flicker down to my lips and she starts to lean in. </p><p>I almost pull back but then decide against it just wanting to kiss her. As we kiss she deepens it tangling her finger in my hair while I run my hands up and down her back. I decide to reach down to her ass just wanting to squeeze it and when I do she lets out quite a loud moan that makes me give one right back. She continues to softly tug on my hair as she trails her lips down my jaw. I pull back not wanting to push her too far. </p><p>"Should I go home or do you want me to stay?" I ask her softly. </p><p>"I want you to stay" she replies. </p><p>"Okay. Do you want to go watch TV?" she looks at me intensely for a moment then nods her head. </p><p>"Yeah, lets go watch TV." </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>I understand Niall wanting to show the I am his but I really hope he understands I don't want to be in the spotlight with him. I just want to be his girlfriend not his co-star of a celebrity. </p><p>As we walk out of my room, I yell, " Harry what are you watching?" Just so that Harry and Louis know we are coming down. I have walked in on Harry and Louis making out and a few other more not so innocent situations. </p><p>Harry replies slightly irritated as we walk down the stairs and into the room.  </p><p>"Whatever is on but you can change it" He looks like he wants to invite Louis to his room like he normally does but he can't really do that with Niall still here. After watching a movie Niall decides to leave and Louis asks for a ride home from him so it doesn't look like he is staying the night. He usually does. Niall says of course and you can tell Louis really wanted him to say no. After they leave me and my brother and sitting on the couch. </p><p>"You going to have to tell Niall." I put it very bluntly knowing he knows what I mean. </p><p>"Why?" He shoots back. </p><p>"Harry you like Louis sleeping here and Niall will wonder why if we always sleep at his house or why Louis is always here. If we ever get to that point of us staying the night with each other." </p><p>"What do you mean ever get to that point" he is changing the subject. </p><p>"I mean I am pretty sure Niall is a bit innocent, if you know what I mean. Also don't change the subject." </p><p>"You think Niall is a virgin" he continues to ignore me. </p><p>"Maybe but you have to tell him about you and Louis." </p><p>"Fine I will but you have to find out if he really is a virgin." </p><p>"Okay fine," </p><p>After that we go to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemma's POV:</p><p>I wake up with a text from Liam. </p><p>Liam: I invited all the boys to lunch and wanted you to know your invited to were going to the diner down town. </p><p>Me: Sounds fun can't wait. </p><p>Liam: Awesome. Just tell Harry to give you a ride. I'm going to head over in about an hour. </p><p>Me: Done</p><p>It is already 11 so I am not surprised that we are already going lunch. It is okay though because most diners serve breakfast all day. I get up and change out of my tank-top and shorts and in to some jeans and a random t-shirt. Then I realize the t-shirt is Harry's and switch it for one of mine. </p><p>I walk down to the kitchen and Harry is sitting there eating toast and drinking tea. </p><p>"Hey are you going to lunch with everyone?" I ask. </p><p>"No because I didn't think you were invited." </p><p>"Well I am so your going" </p><p>"Okay" </p><p>He smiles at me and I smile back. He gets up and walks over to me and hugs me. </p><p>"I love you Gemma" </p><p>"I love you too Harry" </p><p>"Will you live with me?" he asks randomly. </p><p>"What?" I cannot believe he just asked that. I mean it isn't like I have anywhere to go after high school but he wants me to live with him?</p><p>"Will you live with me? After high school of course but I mean no one touches the room you sleep in anyway. You decorated it. It has your clothes in it. You already pretty much live here on all holidays but I want to make it official." He explains. </p><p>"Of course I will live here Harry but I still have to go back for the last month of school" </p><p>"Obviously but afterward you will live here." </p><p>"Okay, what about when you are on tour will I just be by myself?" </p><p>"No, your going on tour with us." He states like I already knew that. </p><p>"What if I don't want to" </p><p>I am kidding and he knows I am so he gives me a dirty look knowing what I want. </p><p>"Will you live with me and when I go on tour come with me?" He restates his question. </p><p>"Yes" I say. </p><p>"I love you Gemma and now I know you are safe with me." </p><p>"I can handle myself." </p><p>A lie and we both know it but he smiles and replies anyway. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>After that I hug him again and go and take a shower then do my hair. Just simply straightened nothing fancy and put the same clothes I had on back on. It has been about and hour and that is when Harry starts yelling. </p><p>"Gemma if you don't come down here right now I am going to leave you behind!" </p><p>"Harry you are ridiculous and can wait two more minutes." I go and find my shoes and socks quickly and run down stairs with them in hand knowing it isn't an empty threat. </p><p>Harry opens the front door for me and as I pass him by barefoot I call him a jerk he says it right back. I get in the car and while we are driving put my shoes on. </p><p>"So you and Niall worked it out" </p><p>"I hope so. I'm just afraid he won't respect my wishes or fully understand" </p><p>"Don't worry he will" </p><p>We drive down to the diner and everyone else is already. </p><p>"See I told you we needed to leave earlier." Harry tells me. </p><p>"Oh well we are here now aren't we." </p><p>There are two chairs left right next to each other. By them on one side is Niall and the other side is Louis. Harry just feels like pissing me off today so he sits by Niall. I give him a dirty look but sit down. Louis and Niall look at each other only one of them really understanding how weird it was for Harry to sit where he sat.</p><p>"Harry, Gemma has been home simply days and you are already picking on her" Liam says as I pinch Harry's thigh. </p><p>"Ow, no Gemma took forever taking a shower and getting ready when she knows I hate being the last one to arrive." </p><p>Louis and Niall get up at the same time and switch places at this moment. They probably text each other under the table. </p><p>"Calm down Liam it will just be for a little while. They will miss this when she leaves again." Zayn says.  </p><p>"Actually Harry asked me to live with him---" I speak up</p><p>"And go on tour with us" Harry finishes. </p><p>He knows I hate when people finish my sentences. I give him another dirty look as Niall grabs my thigh and draws circles with his thumb. </p><p>"Really" Niall says. </p><p>I nod. Then the waiter comes and we order food. Only Louis and I order breakfast. </p><p>Niall continues rubbing circles into my thigh but brings his hand closer to my center. I take a deep breath and can't believe that he will stop in the middle of making out with me but will touch me in the middle of a diner. Hand goes to cup my center and he put pressure on it while he simply smirks at me. </p><p>"Did you sleep well last night?" He asks. </p><p>"Yes, I did you?" </p><p>"Okay, I just wish you were in bed with me"</p><p>I take a deep breath as he tries to unbutton my jeans with one hand. He is failing. </p><p>"I wish that too." </p><p>I take his hand away from my jeans and hold it. If I wasn't sitting next to Harry I would let him continue but all Harry would have to do is turn to me and see Niall's hand down my pants. We get our food and eat while still holding hands because he is left handed and it works out. When Harry asks the waitress for the tab she starts to flirt with him. I look down in my lap and try not to laugh. If only she knew. While Harry is distracted and Louis is trying to act as if it doesn't bother him Niall puts his hand back on my leg. He leans in and whispers in my ear. </p><p>"Do you want to my house after this." His voice sounds raspy and I wish we were already at his house. I slowly nod my head and he smirks at me. </p><p>The waitress walks away and we all bring out money to pay for the food both Niall and Harry try to pay for me almost tipping the waitress way too much. </p><p>"We are not tipping a waitress whose obviously a slut" Louis says quite loudly. I have to turn to Niall so I don't start laughing. Niall's eyes are almost black and I start to get excited because he might actually want to have sex today. </p><p>"Harry, I'm going to go home with Niall" I tell Harry </p><p>"Shit, I was supposed to give Louis a ride home." Niall says. </p><p>"Harry can take me home." Louis says and starts walking out of the restaurant. Harry comes to hug me and whispers in my ear so no one else can hear. </p><p>"I guess I am taking the jealous boy home." he whispers then says in a regular voice. "Does that mean I don't have to cook dinner tonight. </p><p>The entire table goes into denials explaining why Harry has to cook dinner. </p><p>"Fine,Fine. Dinner is at five." he says then leans down to hug me and whispers in my ear. "Don't come before that." </p><p>Louis gets up and leaves without saying goodbye and Harry follows him. </p><p>"What's wrong with Louis?" Liam asks me. </p><p>I shrug my shoulders pretending to be oblivious. Niall grabs my hand and leads me out of the restaurant before I get caught up in a conversation with Liam. Us two could talk for hours. </p><p>As we reach Niall's car he opens the door for me then rushes to the driver side. </p><p>"Why did you drive Louis here?" I ask Niall. </p><p>"Louis hates driving so he usually has all of us drive him. It's not as bad as it would seem but we take turns driving him places lately." </p><p>"That is ridiculous." </p><p>"Yeah, it is." he says back. </p><p>We then pull into his drive-way and go into his house. He leads me into his living room, sadly. </p><p>"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks. </p><p>What I want to say is no I really don't want to but instead say," Sure, what movie?"</p><p>"What is your favorite movie?" he asks. </p><p>"The Greatest Showman" </p><p>"Really, I don't think I've ever seen it." </p><p>My eyes go wide. "Are you kidding me?" </p><p>He points at himself. "International pop-star who is on tour nine months out of the year." Then he has the audacity to smirk. </p><p>I roll my eyes. "Sorry I thought you were just my boyfriend who happens to be my brothers best mate." </p><p>"Oh, well I'm that to you but to the rest of the world I'm --" </p><p>"Don't say it again." He smirks at me again and leans in to kiss me. I lean in as well already in love with kissing him. As he pulls back I smile at him. </p><p>"Put the damn movie in pop-star." </p><p>He rolls his eyes at me and puts the movie in. He then sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I look up at him and kiss his jaw. He continues paying attention to the movie but now he has a dopey smile on his face. I snuggle into him some more. </p><p>As the credits roll, he looks down at me. </p><p>"That was a really good movie, Gemma."</p><p>"Really, your not just saying that?" I asks. </p><p>"No, it really was a good movie." </p><p>I think back to how Harry said it as a heart felt family movie and a bunch of other mushy crap but then again he is a little more in touch with his feeling than most men. </p><p>"Well, then I'm glad we got to watch it." </p><p>"Me, too." He leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back.</p><p>Next thing you know, we are back in the position we were in when Louis knock on the door. I'm grinding down on Niall and I can feel him getting hard. I pull back a little but he grabs me hips and keeps me in place. He captures my lips in his again and I let out a moan and he returns it. My hands are currently wrapped in his hair but I bring them down to his sides tugging on his shirt. </p><p>At that moment he abruptly, pulls back from me and I'm about to protest when his phone goes off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall's POV:</p><p>It is about four o'clock when I get a call from Harry. </p><p>Harry: Hey I need to talk to you can you come by my house? </p><p>Niall: Yes, is now good? </p><p>Harry: Yes, now would be best. </p><p>Niall: Okay, I'll head right over. </p><p>I look over at Gemma who is currently looking very upset we were interrupted. I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. </p><p>"Love we got to go. Harry needs to talk to me." </p><p>"Fuck my brother he can come here." she says back to me and then grows serious. "Actually we should go over there before he chicken out" </p><p>"What are you talking about?" I laugh at how her whole demeanor changed with in seconds. </p><p>"You'll see lets go" she says and stand up. </p><p>"Wait." I call out as she makes her way to the door. She looks back and me and smiles. I walk over to her and hug her. She hugs me back and I realize she gives the best hugs. I pull back and kiss her on her temple. </p><p>"You give amazing hugs." I tell her. </p><p>"Thanks" she says and blushes. </p><p>We walk out the door and get into the car. Gemma puts down the visor and looks at herself in the mirror. </p><p>"Damn, Niall." I am in the middle of traffic so I can't look at her so I just respond. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"You gave me a hickey" she says exasperated. </p><p>"I prefer love bite if you don't mind." I stop at a red light and look at her. She is blushing. </p><p>"Harry is going to talk so much shit." Is all she says. I laugh. </p><p>"You can give me one if you want." She laughs. </p><p>"I take you up on the some time but not today" I nod. I grab her thigh and rub circle into her leg. She grabs my hand and holds it. </p><p>"Why don't you like me touching you thigh love?" I asks her. She blushes again. I smile at her. </p><p>"Because it turns me on." She says it barely about a whisper but I still hear her. I turn and peck her own the lips when the light turns green. </p><p>"Really?" she nods her head still blushing. "Good to know" I say mostly to myself. </p><p>She laughs. We drive the rest of the way in a comfortable silence with Gemma and me holding hands. As we pull up into Harry's driveway Gemma starts to seem nervous. </p><p>"What's wrong love?" I ask</p><p>"I just know what he is going to tell you and don't want you to freak out or something" she states vaguely. </p><p>"What is it?" she shakes her head. </p><p>"It isn't for me to tell" I grab her hand again and we walk into Harry's and Gemma's house. </p><p>We walk into the living and Louis and Harry are both sitting there. I assume Harry wants to tell Louis as well as me something. </p><p>"Hey Harry, Louis" I get up and hug both of them. Gemma does the same and then we both sit back down. </p><p>"So Niall I don't know how you will react to this and you can react any way you want but I need to tell you this." Harry explains. I nod my head. </p><p>"And you cannot tell Liam and Zayn okay. We want to be the ones to tell them" I'm confused on why he said 'we' but I nod my head anyway. </p><p>"Of course Harry you can tell me anything" Harry takes a deep breath. </p><p>"Louis and I am dating" Silence complete and utter silence. I was so oblivious but now so much makes since. They always share a room, they are always at each others houses, or with each other's families. I almost laugh. </p><p>"Wow everything makes since now" Gemma laughs. All three of us boys look at her. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just really can't believe Harry and Louis kept it a secret this long. I though at least you would have thought of the idea before." </p><p>"No never. How long have you guys been dating?" </p><p>"Since X-factor days." Louis says actually smiling. Louis never smiles. He smirks, he laugh, but he doesn't smile. </p><p>"Why are you telling me now?" I ask. </p><p>"Because of Gemma. Gemma and I are living together and I didn't want you to freak out if Louis and I went into my room to be alone or anything like that." Harry explains. </p><p>"Okay. Just so you know I'm fine with it. I am just very surprised." Niall says. </p><p>"Thank you. We will try to be civil around you. Just because you know doesn't mean we will be over the top around you or anything." Louis is alluding to the facts of kissing, hand holding, etc. </p><p>"As long as it --" I begin but Gemma cuts me off. </p><p>"Bullshit. I have walked in on a few too many situations that I would very much like to unseen." Gemma announces. Louis blushes very darkly while Harry just looks smug.</p><p>"How long have you known?" I ask Gemma. </p><p>"Since a few months after they got together but I told Harry you needed to know because I didn't want any secrets between us" </p><p>"Thanks love--" I get cut off again. </p><p>"Is that a hickey gems" Louis says and leans closer to look at Gemma's neck. Gemma blushes. "I guess I should be prepared to walk into a few situations myself" Gemma blushes even more. I sit there trying not to smirk. Gemma gets up and starts walking up the stairs. </p><p>"Where are you going Gemma Louis was just messing around." Harry says. </p><p>"I know I'm going to go change maybe take a bath." Gemma shrugs. She gives me a look inviting me to come with her but I just stare at her right back. She turns around and continue walking. </p><p>"You can go with her Niall." Louis says smirking. "I'll keep Harry from following you two." </p><p>"Actually can I talk with you real quick Louis" </p><p>"Yes, of course" we walk into the kitchen.</p><p>"Is Gemma a virgin?" </p><p>Louis looks at me like I am out of my mind. </p><p>"I don't know." </p><p>I look down at my lap a little irritated. I want to go farther with Gemma but I don't really want to move too fast if she is a virgin. </p><p>"Why do you want to know." Louis asks pretending to look lost. </p><p>"Oh, I don't know why would I want to know if my girlfriend is a virgin?" I roll my eyes. </p><p>Louis laughs and walks out of the kitchen. </p><p>"Harry, is Gemma a virgin?" Louis says it loud enough so I can hear from the kitchen. Shit! I start to walk into the living room. </p><p>"Yes, I believe so." I walk into the living room and a blush is clearly on my face. </p><p>"Thanks, Louis." I give him a dirty look. </p><p>"You got your answer didn't you and Harry doesn't care about sex Niall I promise." </p><p>I look at Harry and he shrugs. I shake my head and walk up the stairs and into Gemma's room. I can hear the bath water running and knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Come in" Gemma calls. I walk in. </p><p>This bathroom is almost nicer than my master bathroom at my house. I look at Gemma standing completely naked brushing her hair in front of the mirror. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She stops brushing her hair and looks at my reflection in the mirror. I was not prepared to find her naked. </p><p>"You are gorgeous. You know that right." I ask her. She blushes. </p><p>"You, Niall, are sexy, hot, and gorgeous" she replies. </p><p>"So are you" I start kissing her neck in the same spot her hickey is and she pushes her hips back into mine. </p><p>"Would you like to join me?" she asks. I shake my head. </p><p>"No I hate bathing and then putting the same clothes on but I'll wait for you in your room." I reply. She looks slightly disappointed but is also so understanding. </p><p>"Okay" she says and walks over to the bath filled with bubbles and puts her hair in a bun. I follow her to kiss her on the lips then watch her slip down into the water. She closes her eyes relaxing. </p><p>"How often do you take baths?" I ask quietly not wanting to disturbs her. </p><p>"I wish I could take one everyday but it also seems like a waste of time some days. At least twice a week. I don't actually bathe, I simply relax." She tells me just as quietly. I start taking off my clothes not caring I will have to put the same clothes on. She still has her eyes closed and doesn't realize that I'm going to get in with her. </p><p>"Scoot up love" I whisper in her ear. She opens her eyes and looks at me completely naked then scoots up. I put my legs on either side of her and she leans her back against my chest. As I relax with her my breathing slows more than it has in a long while. </p><p>"This is very relaxing" I whisper. </p><p>"It's even more relaxing with you" she tells me. </p><p>"Why's that?" I inquire. </p><p>"I always have trouble relaxing because to properly relax you have to become completely vulnerable. With you I feel safe enough to completely relax. " I give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"You make me smile" </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>I was disappointed when Niall said he didn't want to sit in the bath with me but was glad when he got in with me. We've been sitting in the bath for about ten minutes before I actually realize we are naked together with my back press against his chest. I move my ass up against his crotch pretended I am just repositioning myself. He grabs both my hips under the water. </p><p>"Don't do that" he warns. He voice thick with lust and emotions. I do it again. He snakes his hand in between my legs and starts rubbing my clit. I let out an involuntary moan. </p><p>"Don't be a tease, love" He stops rubbing my clit and lays my back against his chest once again. I move against his crotch again. He lets out a low moan and I feel him getting hard. </p><p>"Are we done relaxing" his voice seductive. I nod my head and lean my head on his shoulder. </p><p>"I think we are." I unplug the bath but neither of us leaves until the water is completely drain. He start kissing on my neck simply darkening the love bite that is already there. I let out a quiet moan. </p><p>His hands go to my breast simply playing with them. Then he pinches on of my nipples. </p><p>"Ouch. Niall!" I rub my nipple with my hand as he starts laughing. "Don't do that" I say as he continues laughing. I go to get up and he wraps his arms around me. </p><p>"Don't leave" he says and continues leaving light kisses on my neck and shoulder. I smile and reach back to lace my fingers in his hair. </p><p>Niall's POV: </p><p>"Are you a virgin Gemma?" I don't know if it is a weird question to ask but I need to know. </p><p>"No, are you?" she says it so unfazed that I'm shocked. She pulls back from me and asks again. "Are you are virgin, Niall?" </p><p>"What? No! I just couldn't believe you were not weirded out by me asking you such a personal question."</p><p>"I don't think of it that way. Everyone has sex. It's not a huge deal to me. Is it a big deal to you?" </p><p>"No it's not" she smiles and I smile back then go back to kissing her. She pulls back. </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>"I'm need to eat" I say back. </p><p>"Can I eat you?" he asks. I let out a laugh and feel a blush creeping up at my face. "Because I bet you taste amazing." </p><p>I hate talking dirty but it's obviously a thing for Niall so I say, " And I would love to swallow up every bit of cum I make you release." I can tell it shocked Niall as I said that so I take that moment to stand up and get out of the bath. </p><p>Niall continues sitting in the bath tub while he looks up at me. He licks his lips once and then stands up. He walks over to where I'm standing grabs my hips and pulls them so there touching his. "You are a damn tease Gemma Styles." I put my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him. When our lips touch it is a slow nice kiss and before it can get too heated I pull away. </p><p>"I really am starving. All I've ate today is what I had at the diner." I inform him so he gets I really want to eat. He looks into my eyes looking deep in thought. </p><p>"I had breakfast at my house then lunch at the diner but I too am very hungry. Do you want to go out or stay here?" </p><p>"Harry's making dinner so can we stay here?" I ask quietly not knowing if he will be disappointed if I we stay here. </p><p>"Of course love." I take a small step back because us touching down there is turning me on. I go to the towel covered in my room and find a single towel. </p><p>"There is only one towel but Harry should have more in either the guest bath or his so I'll be right back." I wrap the towel around myself and start to walk through my door when Niall steps in front of me. </p><p>"Louis is here." he says simply and I don't reply back letting him remember the conversation we all had earlier. He nods his head. "I still don't want anyone else to see you in this towel and because your already turned on from being around me." He takes a step closer kisses my temple and squeezes my ass.</p><p>"I'll be fine. I will be right back." I go into the guest bathroom and there are no towel there either. The boys love to sleep at Harry's so I'm not surprised. I then go into Harry's room looking for towels and find none also. Just his and Louis hanging up on the rack. I walk over to the banister that over looks the living room. </p><p>"Harry why don't you have any clean towels?" Both Harry and Louis look up at me. </p><p>"You seem to have a towel Gemma." Harry says. </p><p>"I threw the once I used earlier on the ground so I just have this one." I explain. </p><p>"He just put some in the dryer but you'll have to wait a little bit." Louis informs me. </p><p>"Thank you Louis" </p><p>"No problem but next time you might want to check if there are enough towels for each person you take a shower with." </p><p>"You make it sound like I'm having orgies in my bathroom." </p><p>"Maybe you are" Harry pipes in. I roll my eyes and start walking back to my room. "You didn't deny it!" </p><p>"I'm not having orgies in my bathroom, Harold, and you know that" I yell back at him. I open my room door and Niall raises his eyebrow at me. </p><p>"You won't have a towel for about half an hour because Harry is lazy and never does anything until last minute." </p><p>"Orgies in the bathroom?" I roll my eyes. </p><p>"Louis and Harry" I put simply. </p><p>"So Louis saw you in the towel?" Niall asks looking down at his lap. I nod my head. </p><p>"Yes, he did." Niall nods his head and looks annoyed. "Niall, Louis has saw me in a lot less than a towel just so you know. This one time we when Harry came home to visit me Louis came too am a few friends from school and us played a strip game of truth or dare."</p><p>"How far did you get?" I know I shouldn't have brought it up by the look on his face so I walk over to him. </p><p>"It doesn't matter Niall. I was just saying that it's nothing to worry about. I'm yours okay? And your mine." But he doesn't listen to a word I said. </p><p>"How far did you get?" I don't want to tell him but I know I have to.</p><p>"By the time everyone went home I was just in my panties." I whisper hoping he heard me because I don't want to repeat it. </p><p>Niall takes a deep breath. "Did you like me back then?" I don't understand why he is so upset. He's the one who could sleep with any girl in the world. </p><p>"Yes, I've liked you for a very long time Niall. But I didn't know we would ever been in a relationship. You can't be mad for something I did before we were together." </p><p>"I'm not it's just I wonder why you are with because you are so amazing and gorgeous. I was also a total jerk just kissing you with no warning when I asked you out." </p><p>"Niall I would have starting dating you if we were both drunk and slept together. And you could sleep with literally every girl in the world and your wondering why I'm with you. We are together that should be enough." </p><p>"It is I'm sorry" He grabs me by the arm and pulls me into him. "I care about you so much and I am serious about this relationship but I'm still afraid to get hurt." </p><p>"Niall everyone is afraid to get hurt. I get it. You picked me and yeah sometimes I'm going to wonder and get jealous when say your fans are all over you but I know that you are going to come home to me every time no matter what. I have to believe that or this relationship wouldn't work and you have to believe that no matter what happens I'll choose you" He nods his head. </p><p>"I love you Gemma. I have loved you for a very long time and I am just so happy that you have been in my life. This may seem sudden but for me you have always been the one ever since I met you." I smile and blush and laugh all at the same time. </p><p>"It is not sudden for me either Niall. I have loved you since I met you as well. Harry was the one keeping us apart because he was trying to protect me. He didn't know how you were with girls and wanted to learn before he let me be with you. Niall, I love you." He smiles and pulls me into a kiss. </p><p>After that I get dress and bring us sandwiches. He covers himself with the towel I used until he can get a clean one. After we are both dressed we go down into the living room and watch TV with Harry and Louis. A few minutes after were are down stairs Liam and Zayn walk through the door. </p><p>"Is dinner served?" Liam asks. </p><p>"No Harold over here is taking forever to start making dinner. He said he wanted to make sure Gemma and Niall were done having sex before he started but that was like half an hour ago. </p><p>A blush covers mine and Niall's face. </p><p>"We were not having sex Louis." I throw a pillow at his face. </p><p>"Then what were you doing?" Zayn asks. </p><p>"We were relaxing if you must know" Niall says. </p><p>"Where?" Harry says. </p><p>"In the bath. You know I love taking baths Harry." I say back. </p><p>Harry laughs and stands up. "I will start dinner right now but I'm just making chicken nuggets and mac n cheese."</p><p>"That is completely fine." I say. Everyone gives me a weird look. </p><p>"What he made a five course meal two nights ago, then Niall and I went to the French restaurant down town, and then this morning we went to the diner. I want food that can be made in ten minutes." I explain. </p><p>Niall puts his head on my shoulder and laughs. His breath making goosebumps on my neck. </p><p>"Actually I'm making them in the oven." </p><p>I lean my head back and roll my eyes. "Fine, their better that way anyone and I also ate a sandwich earlier." </p><p>Everyone laughs at us again and Niall kisses my cheek. I can tell he wants us to be alone but I didn't come to just visit him. Everyone but Niall and I follow Harry into the kitchen. </p><p>"Will you stay the night tonight?" I whisper to Niall. </p><p>"Of course love, anything you want." He whispers back and then kisses the top of my head. We stand up and walk into the kitchen hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall's POV: </p><p>As we walk in the kitchen, I immediately notice the boys didn't leave two seats together. I look and Gemma and see she's already noticed also so we let go of each other and sit across from each other. The table is small enough for me to reach out my foot and touch her. I then turn to Liam who I am sitting by and hear he is talking to Zayn about the show next Friday. </p><p>"I really think we should do more than just the songs. I know we always talk to the fans but what if we play a few games." Liam is saying. </p><p>"I don't know, would we have to cut a few songs out to do the games?" Zayn replied. </p><p>"Maybe, but wouldn't be worth it and we'd be a lot less tired afterward." Louis says. </p><p>"That is for certain" I say. </p><p>I glance and Gemma and see she is on her phone so I tap her foot and smile at her. She looks up and smiles back. </p><p>"Hey Gems, what day is your graduation?" Harry asked Gemma from the stove. </p><p>"The ninth, I believe, why?" </p><p>"Well I was thinking of going. Undercover of course but I thought you might want someone there." </p><p>"I want to go" I blurt out. Gemma gives me a weird look. </p><p>"It's just a graduation, I wasn't even sure I was going to go." </p><p>"Why not? I always looked forward to my graduation until the band got together." Louis adds. </p><p>"I just don't see the point of going.' </p><p>"Why not?" Harry mimics Louis. </p><p>Gemma looks at Harry and something happens between the two of them because Harry shakes his head and says, "Your going to your graduation and anyone who wants to go can go." He adds to us. </p><p>Gemma rolls her eyes. And stand up and walks to Harry. They start getting into a heating conversation in whispers that I can't hear much of. </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>"Harry you know exactly why I don't want to go." I whisper to Harry. </p><p>"I know Gems but everyone's family is different now a days. It's not just a mom and dad and their kids. Why can't we be your family?" He shoots back in a whisper. </p><p>"Yeah, you five come and I get pushed to the side when someone recognizes one of you, usually Louis because how careless he is." Knowing how he feels when people insult Louis I know this wasn't the best use of tack. </p><p>"I will tell Louis to be super careful please Gemma I want to be there for you." </p><p>"I don't even want to go myself." </p><p>"I'm going, and if I don't see you walk across that stage you can't come live with me." He says in a normal voice. Authoritative to the fullest. </p><p>"That's not fair." I yell back at him. At this point I know the boys are watching and listening to us but I don't really care. </p><p>"Yes, it is Gemma." </p><p>"Fine, maybe I don't want to live with you anyway because I if I wanted a parent I would have moved in with you ages ago." I turn around and run into my room but not fast enough to hear Harry say, "No Niall don't follow her" </p><p>Harry's POV: </p><p>My hands are gripping the kitchen counter and I'm facing away from the boys. I can feel their eyes burning holes in my back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Gemma is my everything and I don't understand why she can't just let me be there for her. </p><p>"Love, what happened" Louis says, slipping up on our just friends act. </p><p>I take another deep breath trying not to spill tears, "She doesn't want to go because she doesn't haven't a proper family and doesn't want the day over shadowed by us."</p><p>"What do you mean not a proper family?" Liam asks. I put my face in my hands. </p><p>"Mom, Dad, me, and her. The picture perfect family that was so close to being true." </p><p>"What about us?" Zayn asks. I'm surprised Niall isn't talking but he probably has he mind on Gemma. I turn around knowing we are going to have a conversation about this because that is just who we have become. We are always there for each other. </p><p>"She thinks if we go we are bound to be noticed" I glance at Louis not wanting to hurt him but at the same time pissed that Gemma would talk shit about him. "and then she will get pushed to the side and well you know our fans." </p><p>"Then we'll have to be extra careful and split up across the stadium" Louis says. </p><p>"Your the one who seems to always get seen Louis" Zayn shoots at Louis. </p><p>"That's not fair Zayn" Liam says. </p><p>"No, he's right but don't you think I want to be normal for once. Go eat at a restaurant, go for a walk and --" Louis stops abruptly and I know he almost let us slip. I for one think we should just tell Liam and Zayn but at the same time we are both scared they will be weirded out by it. </p><p>"None of that matters because she's not going." I say hopefully not sounding as defeated as I feel. </p><p>"Why not?" Niall finally speaks up. </p><p>"You don't understand Niall, she hated that school, hated that town, and everything in between. Even when we were on tour during holidays she flew here and stayed by herself" I explain. </p><p>"Most of the time" Louis says under his breath. I smirk at him. Louis and I may have lied when we told Niall Gemma was a virgin because both of us know different. </p><p>"Wait, who was she here with?" Niall catches what Louis says and is concerned. </p><p>Louis and I look each other and try not to laugh. </p><p>"Okay, so we may have lied to you about what you asked earlier." Louis says. Niall then looks confused as hell but then he catches on. </p><p>"How could you. Did you know that she assumed I was because I didn't want to push her into anything."</p><p>Louis and I start cracking up laughing and Zayn and Liam look very confused. </p><p>"What is going on" Liam asks. Louis laughs even harder. </p><p>"We told Nialler over here that Gemma was a virgin enough though we both knew that wasn't true." Louis says. Niall's cheeks go red as all of us continue our bout of laughter. </p><p>Niall gets up. "I'm going to talk to Gemma." He looks at me like I'm going to stop him. </p><p>"I don't want to talk to her right now so you can. Also dinner's done so can you take this to her." I hand Niall two plates. </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>I'm so mad. I'm mad Harry thinks he can just order me to do tasks like he has any authority over me what so ever. I'm mad he didn't let Niall follow me. I'm mad when I hear laughter from downstairs like my problems are trivial to world-wide pop stars. I lock my door and lay down in bed but I can't fall asleep because I'm so mad. </p><p>A few minutes later, the door handle jiggles, then there is a knock on the door. I don't answer it or acknowledge that it happened. </p><p>"Gemma let me in" I hear the voice that I have wanted to love me for so long. Now, I just want to be left alone. </p><p>When I don't answer he continues, "Please Gemma you need to eat." </p><p>I wish we didn't have to eat it would make resolves last so much longer. I get up open the door and take the plate out of Niall's hand then go to shut the door again. He's quicker, of course, and jams his foot in the gap stopping it from shutting. "Please let me in, love" </p><p>I walk to my bed still not saying a damn thing. I sit down cross-legged on my bed with my plate in front of me while Niall mirrors me. He switches our plates because I took the wrong one out of his hand. We eat in silence until all the food is gone then Niall stares at me. I stack the plates then stand up and go to set them outside my door. I do this whenever Harry and I are fighting so I'm not surprised when I see him coming up the stairs. I stand there waiting for him to speak. </p><p>"I don't want to talk to you, just want to do the dishes." Harry speaks. I hand him the plates and don't reply. He turns around and walks back down the stairs. </p><p>I walk back into my room and Niall is sitting on the foot of my bed with his feet dangling off of it. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head into him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in close. We sit like that for a long time until he speaks. </p><p>"I'm sorry" is all he says. I pull back slowly and look into his eyes. </p><p>"For what?" I asks quietly. </p><p>"For the life you have, I know I can't change it but I'm sorry you don't like your life." I smile at him slightly. </p><p>"I do like my life. I love my life. I just wish sometimes the people I am closest to -that the people I call family - weren't so ... well known." I explain. He stays quiet and I know he wants me to continue. "I would love for all of you to come to my graduation but someone always recognizes you and I always feel like all of you put your fans before me. It makes me feel -" </p><p>I don't know why but I start crying but I do. I lean against Niall's chest and he pulls me in close. </p><p>Niall's POV: </p><p>She sits in my arms until I realize she fell asleep. I lay her down and cover her with a blanket. I don't even know what to think right now. I'm half scared she will break up with me to be honest and also scared she won't go on tour with us. I kiss the top of her head and walk down the stairs and into the living room when I hear someone say, "Niall already knows." </p><p>"What do I already know?" I say. I look at each of them and see they were in a serious conversation. </p><p>"That Louis and I are in a relationship." Harry puts simply. </p><p>"OK, good so now everyone knows" I say and collapse on the couch, "I was a little worried that I'd have the secret to myself while we were on tour." </p><p>"Look Harry, I can't speak for anyone else but I'm OK with it as long as you keep your hands to yourselves when I'm around. I hate PDA to the fullest." Zayn says. I laugh. Everyone looks at me. </p><p>"Nothing, sorry something else." I say and shake my head trying to keep a serious face. </p><p>"Gemma told you Harry and hers version of PDA, didn't she." Louis says with a smile. I nod my head. Zayn and Liam look confused. </p><p>"It's Public Display of Arousal, can we continue with our conversation please?" Harry says still serious. I nod my head and so does Louis. </p><p>"That is not what I meant just so you know." Zayn says. </p><p>"It's not like we will be able to do much anyway because the world doesn't know yet." Harry says. </p><p>"So, you haven't told management. Look I'm happy for you but are you going to come out without managements approval because Harry you of all people know how much we need this band." </p><p>"Yes, we all know it could take a few years to kick of solo careers and none of us are in that place right now. We will tell management before we come out to the fans but a lot of them already know." Louis says. </p><p>"That's for sure" A voice from the stairs reaches us. "The fan fiction about these too could be a lot less detailed and the proof videos look so real anyone could be roped into believing the conspiracy." </p><p>She then walks straight into the kitchen and comes back out with pretzels, hot fries, and a can of Pepsi. When she's at the top of the stairs she turns around and says," You can come to my fucking graduation" </p><p>We each open our mouth to reply but she says, "Speak of it once and I will change my mind." She then goes into her room. </p><p>"What did you say to her Niall?" Louis asks. </p><p>"Nothing she talked about why she didn't want us coming and how she feels when we put our fans first. Something must have changed her mind." I reply. </p><p>"It was the way you went about it exactly why I let you go up there. Usually, I make Louis make it right." Harry explains. </p><p>"Yeah, glad I got fired from that job because hot-head Haz over here always says the wrong thing to the girl." Louis states with an eye-roll. </p><p>"At least you know Harry likes his ultimatums." I say. </p><p>"Oh no, I don't let him do that shit on me. The one time he tried I didn't talk to him for a week until he told me I can do whatever I want." </p><p>"That is not fair. It is not an ultimatum it is simply a choice between two things." Harry shoots at Louis </p><p>"When they are both bad things it is not really a choice." Louis fires back. </p><p>Before they start bickering Zayn and Liam both stand up. </p><p>"We are going to go see you tomorrow at rehearsals." Liam says. Zayn just nods and they both go out the front door. </p><p>"Aren't you going to Nialler?" Louis says hinting he wants me to leave. </p><p>"No, Gemma asked me to stay the night earlier. Unless she's changed her mind." I say as I stand up. "I'll go up stairs though Louis since you want me to leave so bad." </p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "Whatever Nialler. </p><p>I walk up stairs and open Gemma's door. She is in shorts and a tank top, laying on her bed. I walk over to her and go to lay beside her. She leans over to kiss me. She pulls at my shirt and I pull back and sit up to take it off. After I take off my shirt she leans down to kiss me again but soon her lips go to my jaw then to my neck. I love this feeling and then realize she can't be doing this. </p><p>"Gemma wait." I say and push her back a bit harshly. "Sorry we have rehearsals in front of management tomorrow and I can't have you giving me lovebites." </p><p>She gives me a pout. "But you said I could give you one if you want." </p><p>"Please don't pout. When we are on tour you can mark me up for everyone to see. I promise." </p><p>"Fine" she leans back against her pillows. I go to her neck and suck but she pulls back. "No. If I can't give you one you can't give me one." </p><p>"Fine but I'll give you one of the day of your graduation how does that sound" I say then realize I wasn't supposed to mention that. "Sorry. Please don't change your mind because I really want to go." </p><p>"It's fine Niall. I was mostly talking to my brother. And no you will not give me a hickey the day of graduation or everyone will know you are there." </p><p>"Or think you cheated on me" She gives me a dirty look. </p><p>"Don't even say that because your fans a ruthless and you know it." I nod my head and laugh. </p><p>"Yes, love, I know how crazy my fans can be but try not to insult them in public please." </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't. I've been talking shit about your fans for years asks Harry." I laugh again. I know it is terrible but Gemma has probably had the worst luck with fans. </p><p>"You know just because you can't give me a lovebite where everyone can see doesn't mean you can't give me one anywhere else. Although I hear you've have sex with several people in this bed so I must asks if the sheets are clean." </p><p>"Niall I've never has sex in here with anyone" she puts her hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes. </p><p>"What but Louis said ... " </p><p>"Louis may know I've had sex in this town but I would never want the fans to know Harry's address. Especially after one guy admitted he was gay and only fucked me to try to get to Harry." </p><p>"That is terrible, Gemma" </p><p>"It's fine it was a way to fill the void of loneliness when I was here by myself." She shrugs her shoulders and her eyes are on my chest. </p><p>"Well I promise that you will never be left alone again." I lift up her chin and make her look into my eyes before softly kissing her. I pull back and immediately want to kiss her again. We simply look into each others eyes until she scoots even closer to me. </p><p>"Well I want to break the no sex in this room streak if that okay with you." I whisper in her ear and she starts laughing. "What?" </p><p>"Sorry, that was the worst way of asking for consent I've ever heard." she says still laughing.  </p><p>I bring one of my hands to her breast and squeeze lightly while bringing my lips back to her neck. She immediately lets out a soft moan. We are both on our sides facing each other but I lay her on her back and throw my leg over her so I'm towering over her. She grabs the back of my neck and leads me down to her lips. </p><p>Gemma's POV: </p><p>Niall is touching me everywhere he can reach. First my breast then he runs his hands under my shirt and rubs my sides and back. I buck up my hips so we can touch but he immediately pushes them back into the bed. I run my hand from his neck down his bare chest and finally reach the button of his pants when I realize I don't have a condom. I pull back from the kiss. </p><p>"Niall, please tell me you have a condom." I say in a breathless voice. He shakes his head and puts his lips back on my neck just kissing making sure to leave no marks. </p><p>"Dammit" I whisper more to myself than him. My hands are on his abs but I continue lowering them anyway. He immediately grabs my hands and whispers in my ear. </p><p>"No Gemma. We can't" </p><p>"I don't need a condom to please you Niall." I say and he releases my hands and I flip us over so he is on his back. I unbutton his skinny jeans and have trouble pulling them off. "I need you to take off your pants." I blush profoundly. </p><p>"It's okay love." he pecks me on the lips and stands up to slip of his pants. He then lays back down and I go in between his legs. I'm a little nervous because I've done this before but at the same time this is my first time doing it to Niall but I take a deep breath and kiss him. He immediately asks for entrance and explores my mouth with his tongue. He bucks his hips up for some kind of friction while I oblige and start grinding into his hard on.  </p><p>Niall moans once and I break the kiss only for my lips to go down his jaw to his neck then his chest. I stop at his abs and leave a lovebite right above his belly button. I then look up and him and he nods his head. I reach the top of his boxers but stop there to plant a couple more lovebites. Niall is moaning simply at the notion that I am this close to his dick. I then go lower and plant an open mouthed kiss on his dick through his boxers sucking in softly. His hips buck up into my mouth as he lets out another moan. </p><p>Third Person POV:</p><p>Niall can't think of anything but this girl who is teasingly slow and who might be the utter death of him. She finally hooks her finger into his boxers and slowly pulls them completely off of him. She then takes his dick into her hand a pumps a few times slowly. She bring her mouth to the tip and licks the slit once then twice. She then sucks just the tip for longer than necessary until he is moaning her name. </p><p>"Love, stop fucking teasing." quicker than he would have though possible her nose is literally touching my pelvis as he realizes she has little to no gag reflex. He tries not to buck his hips into her but one manages to break through as he lets out a string of profanities and moans her name over and over again. </p><p>She lifts her mouth half-way up his dick and goes back down fast. Her mouth was so wet and hot he couldn't even think straight. She goes back to deep throating and swallows twice before bringing her mouth all the way back to his tip. Niall has had his fair share of blowjobs but he has never been with a girl so good at it. He is constantly moaning her name when suddenly one of her hands go down to his balls just as she goes back down and starts bobbing her head up and down he bucks his hips up then looks at her making sure it is all right when all she does is close her eyes and bobs her head even faster he continues the slow buck until she pushes him down. </p><p>His hands go to her hair and pulls lightly he wasn't ready for the vibrations of the moan she releases when he does this and lets out a louder than necessary moan himself. </p><p>"I'm almost there love" he proclaims second before she goes back to deep throating and swallow twice before he releases his cum into the back of her throat. </p><p>Niall's POV: </p><p>As I finish she swallows every bit of come then licks the little bit she didn't get off of me. She then goes to each of her lovebites and darkens them even more. She then kisses back up to my jaw making sure not to leave one mark for anyone to see. She then looks me in my eyes almost questioning me. </p><p>"That was amazing love" Even though that was more than amazing. It was completely fucking mind blowing. She smirks a little and leans down to peck my lips once then twice before I kiss her back and pull her into a heated kiss. </p><p>"I love you Gemma Styles" </p><p>"I love you Niall Horan" </p><p>I then put back on my boxers and fall asleep cuddling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gemma's POV: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel my heart hammering and I'm on the edge of tears. I attempt to shoot up but am held back by a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I take a deep breath and attempt to calm down. Luckily I didn’t wake Niall. I slowly remove myself from Niall and walk out of my room down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry as usual is standing there making breakfast. I sit at the island and wait to be served. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Gems” Harry says with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” I reply. He’s eyes immediately shoot up to me upon my tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had another nightmare.” I put simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was it this time?” He knows my nightmares are always the same. Death taking someone I love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have woken him up.” Harry shoots back. “If you guys are serious then he has to know about this. Whether or not you want him to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look down at my lap still a little shaken from the dream and nod my head. “I know. Will you bring me breakfast when you're done making it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was making this for Louis not you just so you know.” Harry states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m so happy you guys can spend more time together without being worried about getting caught but I need to eat as well.” I say with a smirk on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sticks his tongue out at me as I walk out of the kitchen and back into my room. As I stand there in the doorway for a moment watching Niall sleep before I get back in between his arms this time facing him. I feel a bit bad for waking him but shake him nonetheless. He still doesn’t wake so I start kissing his neck. He stirs a bit so I continue making sure not to leave any marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, love.” He says in a thick morning voice that makes my stomach flip as he pulls me closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” I reply and peck him on the lips. He smiles a dopey smile at me and I can’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” he asks, looking as if he wants to go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just before eight but you have rehearsals at noon and I wanted to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk to me about?” he asks, still looking half-asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I get us coffee then we can talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, but I just want to stay like this for a moment. With you in my arms.” he whispers in my ear as he brings me closer, if possible. My head is in the crook of his neck so I start tenderly kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit there a while until there is a knock on the door and it opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Gemma told me to bring her breakfast.” Harry says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Haz” I say to him. He nods his head. I take the plate of food away from him as Niall and I sit up so I can eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to rehearsals with us today?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if it is okay with you. Niall told me management is going to be there so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it, love. They will have to get used to you being around.” Niall says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod my head as Harry walks out of my room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Do you have coffee made?” I yell at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No and I’m not making it for you. I have to wake Louis up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give him a dirty look as he walks to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come down stairs with me?” I ask Niall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let me get dressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. The boys have seen you in your underwear, nothing new.” I look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true but I’m not like Harry. I don’t like being naked or near naked at other people’s houses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at him and he blushes a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” I say and bring him into a hug now that both of us are standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” he says and I can feel him smile as he rests his chin on my shoulder. He quickly slips on his pants and I feel sorry he has to wear jeans this early in the morning. I finish the last of my breakfast and get up off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you come over, bring some of your clothes.” I say as we walk down the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do the same for the next time you come over to my house. I actually need to go before we have rehearsal because I want to take a shower and change.” Niall replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk into the kitchen and Louis is making tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, I thought Harry was making you breakfast?” I greet Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate eating right when I wake up and he knows that but he likes to eat as soon as he wakes up. Mine is the oven.” Louis replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I brew the coffee while Niall reaches in the covered for cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Niall” Louis suddenly says and walks over to Niall. “That is a nice hickey” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall immediately looks over at me and all I can think about is how careful I was not to put one anywhere someone could see. Niall reaches up to cover his neck but Louis starts laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dumbass on your waist.” Louis says. All three of us look at Niall’s waist and I see immediately the line of hickey’s I made last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more than one. Oh my God. You guys totally did it last night.” Louis exclaims. Niall’s face goes completely red and he looks down. Louis starts cracking up laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We actually didn’t Lou and stop making Niall embarrassed.” I say as I walk over to Niall and take the cups out of his hands then peck him on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit Gemma. Hickeys tell stories.” Louis says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to know every detail of our relationship Louis.” I shoot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did have sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have the reason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because you don’t need to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall why didn’t you fuck her last night?” Louis turns to Niall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugs his shoulders and takes a drink of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable. You two have loved each other as long as Harry and I have and now you wait to do it. I applaud your restraint.” Louis says and walks out of the kitchen. Niall starts cracking up laughing and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me we would have had sex last night if we could” Niall says and wraps his hands around my waist as I make our coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, do you want to stay at your house tonight?” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, only if you want. ” he replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a condom at your house?” I asked him quietly, hoping Louis went upstairs already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but I will make sure I do.” he replies. I nod my head and he starts kissing my neck which causes me to take a half-step back into his groin. Grinding on him. He immediately grabs my waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” he says in a very low voice. So, of course I do it again but he pulls back away from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you like me doing that?” I turn and hand him his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the same reason you don’t like me rubbing your thigh” he replies. In other words it turns him on. I smile and start walking out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are back in my room simply enjoying each other's company. Niall turns to me and points out that I woke him up to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” He asks .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, this is a little embarrassing but…” I start but suddenly can’t finish a million thoughts going through my head about how he will look at me differently after I tell him this and I get a little scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on love, please?” he interrupts my train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get nightmares” I blurt out before I can think about it. “Not scary ones but ones about the people I love dying or not needing me in their lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stills for a moment processing the information and I immediately continue to freak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often do you have them?” he asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than not.” I reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gems” he says and pulls me close. I want to start crying but don’t “that is terrible. I honestly don’t know how to react to this but just next time wake me up please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod my head and realize how much I love Niall. He just always understands. “I love you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” he immediately says back to me. He lets go of me and lays on his side, wanting me to spoon with him. I scoot over and lay with my back against his bare chest. It is here I realize how safe I feel around Niall and hope that never changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>